


"here's twenty dollars, buy yourself something useful"

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parx, again im bad at tags, at least awsten has money and school supplies, at the end they make up, awsten steals stuff from geoff, but hey, geoff is a little slow and doesn't really know, its ok, or confront him, then geoff is a little shit, they also try to set up a date, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: awsten steals things from geoff's backpack





	"here's twenty dollars, buy yourself something useful"

if awsten didn't have a pencil, geoff did. if awsten didn't have paper, geoff did. if awsten didn't have money for lunch, geoff did. it became accustomed that awsten took things from geoff, most of the time without asking. geoff never seemed to notice though, until it was too late and awsten was leaving campus to get wendy's.

slowly, geoff started to realize who was taking his stuff but he never confronted the boy about the fact he was missing almost $100 by the end of their first term. sometime awsten would steal his headphones and return them to last period because he needed them for a class. he was really skillful at this, hence why geoff never caught him in the act of taking anything. 

awsten had the time and money to buy his own stuff, but sometimes he didn't have what was needed when it was needed. it was all timed too, awsten wouldn't steal two pencils in one day. no, he would spread it out. but when it came to paper cash, he only swiped that if it was under five. he would feel just a bit too guilty if he took anything more than a five dollar bill.

the day geoff caught awsten in the act of stealing something was moments before they were leaving for lunch. awsten, again, had forgotten his own money and was planning on only taking one or two dollars for fries from wendy's. but awsten had unzipped geoff's backpack and pulled out his whole wallet, carefully going through it to find single bills. it wasn't that hard, but geoff turned around at just the right time to see it happen.

"what are you doing?" geoff asked, seeing awsten holding his wallet and picking out a bill.

"just... returning a dollar." awsten said slowly, slipping the bill back in and setting the wallet down.

geoff snatched the wall from awsten before it hit the table. "returning- awsten- what?"

"i was giving it back. i swear!"

"why were you- wait! you're the one who's been stealing my stuff!?" geoff accused, poking a finger into awsten's chest. 

"hey!- okay, maybe." he groaned.

"maybe? was it or was it not you?"

awsten whined, "yes it was! okay? i'm sorry!"

"you stole half of my school supplies and money from my wallet. sorry isn't going to cut it!"

in this heated conversation, the bell had already rung and everyone was leaving the class, including the teacher. they were left alone to figure this out, but god, awsten just wanted to dash out the door along with the rest. but sadly, geoff was blocking the only way out, the space in front of him. 

geoff let out another huff and glared at awsten. he couldn't believe it. how did he let this blue-haired doofus steal his stuff so slyly? he finally figured out who stole his fifteen dollar tape dispenser. it thought it was maddie from english, she was always jealous of him. finding out it was awsten was better than thinking it was her, he was really getting ready to steal her sharpies back in revenge.

now that didn't need to be done.

"i thought it was maddie stealing my stuff! why did you feel the need to steal a thirty dollar tape dispenser!?" 

"okay, listen- wait, that tape dispenser was thirty dollars!?"

geoff narrowed his eyes, "that's not the point. you still took it!"

"here," awsten threw his bag onto the desk and carded through papers and trash until he pulled out the tape dispenser. it wasn't in the best condition, but it still worked perfectly. "it still works!"

geoff looked at the dinged up piece of metal in his hands, "what did you do to it!?"

"it's been sitting in here for a while now, it's been through a lot."

geoff wanted to throw it in awsten's face but he didn't, knowing the negative consequences that would follow. plus he was wearing his glasses, he didn't want to pay for those. he had spent the last of his money of that thirty dollar tape dispenser the blue-haired boy had stolen. 

he just sighed and repressed the feeling, "okay... is there anything else you need or want to return?" he asked.

awsten nodded while turning his backpack upside down, spilling all of its content onto the floor. there was papers, pens, and pop tart wrappers everywhere. geoff just held back comments and questions as awsten got on his knees and sorted through this mess.

he made a pile of all of geoff's belongings. there were two pens, a composition notebook with two pages ripped out, and a box of colored pencils he had managed to break within the first two months of school. the brunette was in disbelief seeing all of his stuff here. 

awsten picked up the remanding supplies and shoved it back into his bag, along with the trash and broken pencils. he picked up the pile of geoff's belongings and handed it over to geoff sheepishly. 

geoff took it with no hesitation, opening his own bag and placing everything inside nicely, even the broke colored pencils in the fucked up box. he appreciated it, somewhat. he was still out almost fifty dollars, but hey, that was a problem for later.

"thank you," he sighed, zipping on his bag. lunch was almost over by now and awsten was really wanting those stupid fries, which had gotten him into this problem.

"no problem."

the room fell silent. geoff's wallet was still on the table and awsten was still picking up his stuff, his bag was now messier than earlier because everything was all mixed up and jumbled. 

geoff sighed softly and opened his wallet, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and resting it on the ground next to awsten's bag.

"here's twenty dollars, but yourself something useful, awsten. i mean useful like i don't know... school supplies, not fries from wendys."

awsten just laughed softly, smiling up at geoff, "thank you."

"it's no problem, just don't take my stuff again. alright?"

"alright."

before geoff was walking out the door, awsten sighed and stopped him. it was now or never, he thought. 

"i- i know i've been stealing your stuff... and i was wondering if i could, uh, steal your heart as well and take you out on a date?" awsten asked.

geoff just laughed, but it was a happy laugh, "sure, knight. make it fancy."

awsten wanted to scream, but he just grinned like an idiot, "i'll text you the details."

geoff smiled back, "okay. talk then."

as geoff left the room, awsten whispered 'yes' to himself while fist bumping the air. he had just got twenty dollars and a date with the kid he's been finessing for almost a year now. it was crazy, unbelievable. 

"wait!" he yelled to himself, leaning out the door to see geoff only halfway down the corridor.

"i don't have your number!" he said down the hallway.

geoff turned around and smirked, "i know. have luck with that!"


End file.
